


Don't Stealth So Close To Me

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Rarepair, Roselia, Sleepovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: It's spooky time and Ako couldn't sleep due to special circumstances so she decides to set up early. Is she able to stay quiet while completing her task?---....was Ako humming Michael Jackson?





	Don't Stealth So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wake up to a voice gently coaxing me to write slightly contrived fanfic for the rarepair that is AkoYuki. 
> 
> I ask it 'why?' And it responds 'why not? '
> 
> So true, voice. So true.

Ako tiptoes throughout her room, pretending she was a rogue capable of perfect stealth as she went pulling out things from her box labeled 'favorite time of year 1#' and placing them all over her room. 

She wasn't usually on such a discreet mission inside of her own base, it's usually where she prepared for her day to do such missions. And honestly 'rogue' wasn't her typical playstyle, not enough dark energy and BOOM. 

Yet, she had an unexpected visitor of whom was sleeping on her bed, not even fully tucked in, but fast asleep. 

She could not afford to wake Yukina, the heir of darkness itself! That wouldn't be so nice.... Also totally dangerous, yeah! 

She stifles the blood curling cry that almost lets itself free from her mouth when she mishaps and steps on, then trips over a skeleton hand. 

It damaged her to an extent, taking her HP bar down 25%

Ow! Her foot really hurt.….

She pouts and glances over to find that the dark heir had not stirred from her position. 

Good. 

Maybe a song, hummed at the lowest volume could give Ako a better chance at staying cloaked, by giving her the will to go on as strong as ever! 

Hmm. 

Hmm. 

What would do? 

Aha! 

\------

….was Ako? Was Ako humming smooth criminal by the American superstar Michael Jackson? 

Yukina had been awake for awhile, her nose pressed into the fabric of Ako's sheets. They'd clearly just been washed and the fabric softener not only had made the fabric very comfy to touch, but it also smelled so amazing. The scent was something like berries but of the dark variant. 

It was almost enough to lure anyone to sleep. 

It had for a while, but Yukina wasn't a heavy sleeper and woke at some point when Ako started to move across the room since Ako wasn't _that_ quiet. 

Still, Yukina didn't want to be detected. Ako had spent an hour before bedtime talking to her about Halloween plans and it was very... Tedious. She wanted to dress up in the coolest costume and post her picture in a halloween cosplay contest. She said it was amazing since they only allowed adults since the beginning but they randomly decided to accept 'serious' cosplayers of any age. 

It wasn't one of Yukina's interests, really, yet it would have been rude to cut her off considering Ako kindly let her stay over after Yukina began to fall ill after their band meeting where they discussed their progress. 

They'd hosted it at Ako's because Ako really wanted them all to see some new gaming device she'd gotten. Yukina would have called it unprofessional, but it was a 250 dollar buy and Ako had been saving up for it for a long time. 

Also, she said 'please' about 400 times herself. It was more effective to just say yes at that point. 

Yukina was sure it was what Lisa cooked that made her Ill. She mentioned making it with Sayo and it having a 'secret' ingredient that neither of them would share. Yukina insisted at the time the food wasn't what did it but she'd have to get Sayo to disclose what the ingredient was for her safety's sake. It was a shame. Those brownies were delicious... 

Yukina couldn't help but wonder what Ako was doing. 

She listened patiently, hearing things shuffle - small footsteps, rattling. 

It was calming in the end. 

Ako's 'hum hum hums' added to the rest of it. She'd moved on to another song Yukina didn't recognize, and then to Yukina's approval, a Roselia tune.

….Yukina sensed her get closer and then it was really tempting to open her eyes because it felt like someone was watching her. 

Still... The nicely scented sheets were too great to pull herself away from. 

Heaven on her skin, heaven in her nose. 

"So pretty... " She hears Ako murmur. "The dark heir enchants the strong-willed rogue princess to come even closer, yet the rogue knows that would not be wise. She turns her back and continues her task. This would not be the end of her."

_Pretty_? 

Yukina feels her skin prickle. 

It wasn't the first time Ako had called her this. It was different though. The feeling she got from being directly complimented (embarassed and almost disbelieving) to the feeling she got being admired secretly. (Shocked yet it felt more genuine, real.) 

Yukina... Didn't know how to feel about it. 

More shuffling. 

Yukina listens for even longer. 

Calming became comforting. 

This was perhaps the coziest Yukina had ever been in a long time. 

She didn't even notice the queasy feeling in her stomach anymore. 

Had it gone? 

Again. 

The staring. 

Yukina opens her eyes this time, but Ako wasn't in front of her. 

When Yukina fell asleep the lights were on. They still were, but none of the many decorations hanging about were. 

There was a magical witch doll on top of the endtable lamp, a.... Casette tape? Is that what they were called? Yukina knew her father had some in storage. The one she saw now was painted orange with little bat stamps and dust, fake or not on the surface. Fake cob webs were laid against the corner of the wall ahead of her. 

'The rogue princess scouts the area and decides it was finally epic enough to suffice -" 

"Ako." Yukina speaks. 

So Ako was staring at her work it seems. 

Yukina sits up and even more deco fills her with surprise. How did she do all of this so fast?

Or had it been longer than she realized? 

"**Eee**!" Ako squeals. "Eh hem, I mean, hello Yukina-san! Did I wake you from your eternal slumber?"

"No." Yukina answers plainly. "What is all of this?"

"It's October! Which means it's spooky time remember!" Ako states. '"I couldn't sleep so I started to decorate."

"You couldn't sleep?" Yukina asks. "I told you, I could have slept on the couch or gotten my father to pick me up."

"No!" Ako whines. "You're my guest. I want you to be comfortable. And we don't have practice tommorow and school is out, so it's okay!" 

Yukina smiles before saying. "Still, you're a growing girl. You need rest. Is it fine if I simply scoot over?"

"…well. The bed is big enough. Me and big sis lay in it together all the time!"

"Good." Yukina begins to lay down. 

"Wait - Do you like my decorations?" Ako asks. 

"Why does my opinion matter?" Yukina asks. 

"Because - you're Yukina-san, you're the Queen of darkness!"

"Don't you mean the heir?" Yukina asks. "Have I been promoted?"

Ako blushes very _very_ hard at what seemed to be teasing. "O-oh, you heard that. Maybe I'm not a very good rogue princess after all."

"I'm a light sleeper." Yukina half-lies before adding "It's impressive how quickly you put these up. Did you have something in mind beforehand?"

"No, I just went for what felt the coolest!" Ako cheers. 

"I see." Yukina says. 

Of course. 

Ako looks to her fingers and twiddles them. 

"You're not usually this shy." Yukina speaks bluntly, watching her for a moment in confusion. 

Ako's behavior was strange, almost resembling Rinko, yet even Rinko didn't seem _afraid_ of her. Hours ago she was rambling away, wasn't she? 

"I.. I know, it's just we're usually never alone for so long_ like this_ and.. "

"It's just me, Ako." Yukina says.

Ako opens her mouth, closes it and then huffs outloud. 

Yukina sighs, for a moment unsure what to do about Ako's undefined struggle. 

Maybe it was the sickness or the tiredness or the comfy she felt; that comfy she was eager to get back to but Yukina grabs Ako's hand gently and pulls her to sit next to her. 

"Yukina-san." Ako pouts again. "This feeling is... So not cool."

"What feeling??" Yukina asks. 

"I don't know how big sis deals with having crushes.... They're the worst! And I had to have one on someone as cool as you... "

"Crush? Ako - did you just admit to having a crush on me?"

"Well - yeah, I thought you knew since you heard me speaking about you? Or maybe you didn't hear everything but. I.... Think you're really pretty and your voice is so nice and I always think about you. So. When you said you'd stay over I was so nervous. That's why I couldn't sleep."

"I see." Yukina replies. "Ako... "

"I know you don't feel the same! You don't have to tell me... I... I have super psychic mind powers after all!" Ako interrupts her, pumping her fist into the air with a powerful stance. 

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Yukina speaks. 

Ako's mouth shapes into a cute 'o' and Yukina looks at it for a moment, deciding that it was just that, cute, before saying. "Ako, you're too young. You are very pretty, but I'd feel as though I were taking advantage of you."

"…i-im not that young and you can't take advantage of me if I want you to!" Ako retorts. Ironically, rather childishly. 

"But I can." Yukina denies. " I didn't' mean young in age, but in mentality, not that you haven't matured as of late. You also admire me in a way that gives me a certain level of unhealthy influence over you. But... That doesn't mean in the future, it can't happen. The future is an unknowable thing. Yet right now... It would be inappropriate."

"I... I see." Ako murmurs. 

She doesn't try to protest anymore. 

Her eye filled with one little tear that she doesn't attempt to hide. 

"Yukina-san?" She asks. "Do you mind if I tell you something?" She asks after a deafening silence. 

Yukina felt like a villian, and so she responds quickly, supportively. 

"No? Go ahead." 

"I had a dream once. You were a heir of darkness and I was your disciple and we were in this beautiful place where the leaves fell indefinitely like autumn but they were all black or silver. The moon was bigger than a mall. It was so bright while the world was so dark and we were just standing there as the leaves began to fly around us. Then you... Kissed me. I couldn't feel anything in the dream. I guess because I don't know what it feels like in real life. But it's my most favorite dream I've ever had."

Ako said a lot but didn't seem out of breath when she finished, the sentences floating in the air like she were a skilled storyteller. Her words seemed to have calmed her. Some of the sorrow in her expression had subsided. 

Yukina could imagine Ako looked at home there, in that dream. It seemed like that was the sort of place Ako belonged. 

"It's not fair." Ako says as though she's deciding something. "But it's okay. I can wait for that moment because I'll stick with you forever Yukina-san!"

"Good." Yukina smiles.

Ako beams at her, teeth and all when she smiles back. 

It was late. They should sleep. Yukina knew that. Instead of suggesting they lay down she instead says "Perhaps, I could kiss you now - only once, to satiate your curiousity" 

It wasn't a conscious choice of words, more like the way she made unintelligible noises upon seeing a cute kitten, but a bigger grin befalls her face when she sees Ako's face light up even more. 

"R-really??"

"Yes. Only if you promise to understand this is only once. For the time being." She confirms the sentence she didn't even mean to say, the sentence she didn't want to take back, even though knowing she should. 

"I promise!" Ako says. 

Yukina inches a bit nearer to put Ako in mouth's reach and places a comforting hand on Ako's lap before moving that hand to touch Ako's cheek. 

They still had some slight amount of baby fat on them and it reminded Yukina just how youthful Ako really was. 

A sweet girl. A little eccentric, yes, but not a cruel bone in her body. 

Yukina didn't know exactly what to do, yet she remained calm knowing any mistakes wouldn't be judged.

It's why when she places her lips on Ako's own it was a strange thing to her, how well they fit. 

She has to remind herself to pull away before she got lost in her curiosity of that fact. 

If there was a mishap, she couldn't recognize it and she feels only warmth and light pressure coming from Ako's mouth, almost like Ako was afraid to fully kiss back. 

Yukina had an intense urge to show her there was nothing to be afraid of. 

To satisfy all of her curiousity. 

A deep urge to deepen the kiss and feel more of her, and feel her return the kiss with more intensity. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four slipped in before she breaks at five... Or was it six? Seven? And maybe perhaps she counted slower than she needed to...

Ako seems dazed for a moment and Yukina watches the way her eyes come back from disorientation, slight dizzy becoming excitement. 

Ako hops to her feet and suddenly Yukina is confronted with a camera phone to her face and before she can respond a flash. 

"What? Was that?" She asks. 'And how did you get your phone out that fast??' She doesn't. 

'"I want to remember this moment forever! Just in case.... But just so you know. One day the rogue will come back to steal her heir and it will be glorious!"

Yukina laughs, not because she didn't believe her but because it was kind of oddly bewildering that someone would put in so much effort for her love.

"Okay. But come sleep for now." Yukina pats the pillows. 

"Okay!" Ako crawls into her bed and Yukina lays next to her, turning the witchified lamp closeby, off. 

Minutes pass and Ako still wasn't asleep. Yukina wondered if she should say something but right when she was going to, she noticed Ako touch her own lips out the corner of her eye, smile, and turn onto her other side - back facing Yukina. In seconds she was asleep. 

The last thing Yukina thinks before her eyes close once more is that she really hoped there was no way Tomoe could find out about this. She didn't think she needed to tell Ako to not mention it to others, but... 

Tomoe would kill her if she saw what just happened. Or even worse... She'd encourage it. 

Yukina herself? She was content and comfortable. 

It may have meant a lot to Ako, but this... It meant something to Yukina too.

Crushes were interesting little things.

Yukina was certain her 'act of kindness' was essentially her brain playing a trick on her because now the name 'Ako' would not only mean 'Ako, drummer of Roselia' but also 'Ako, rogue princess whom intended to have a place in her heart.... And was especially good at sneaking into the chambers where it was held.'


End file.
